


Add Some Levity

by DRHPaints



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Smut, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Richie is irritated by his boyfriend Reid, who is transmasc, fawning over his longtime friend Bill. But when he finally meets Bill, Richie reluctantly admits he’s as nice as Reid described. After Bill shows up at one of his comedy shows and the three of them go back to his hotel room to hang out, Richie can’t resist prodding Reid and Bill as to why the two of them never hooked up until a decade’s worth of tension boils over.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Transmasculine Character/Richie Tozier, Original Transmasculine Character/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Add Some Levity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phantomofthegallifreyanopera. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW/CW: The original character of Reid is assigned female at birth and in reference to their genitalia I use the word 'clit.'

Frankly, Richie was tired of hearing about that wonky-eyed fuck.  _ Isn’t  _ Barry _ the best show? Bill is  _ so _ brilliant. He really deserves all those awards he’s been getting.  _ Or  _ Awww, look at this text Bill sent me! He is  _ so _ sweet! What a nice guy!  _ Or, worst of all:  _ Oh my goodness, Bill is  _ so  _ funny! _

__ Overall dating Reid was going well. But anytime he mentioned his friend Bill, Richie bristled. With his endless fawning it was painfully obvious Reid held a soft spot for Bill, and, though Richie didn’t like to admit it, he was the jealous type, and whenever Reid brought Bill into the conversation, his green goblin roared within, irrepressible as he gritted his teeth and tried to change the subject.

But Reid was relentless. Cajoling Richie into watching the last time Bill hosted  _ SNL _ , when Bill came on screen in a wheelchair for some dumbass sketch about Cialis, dragging the table behind him because he didn’t know how to work the damn thing, Reid hyperventilated on the couch beside him with glee.

Richie could handle his boyfriends checking out other guys. Hell, that was natural. Who doesn’t notice a good looking person strolling into their field of vision? But laughing at someone else? And laughing  _ harder  _ than the last time Reid came to one of his shows? Nope. No dice. 

“Dude really needs to learn to keep his shit together.” Richie muttered, firm arms crossed as Bill broke on screen, turning his face away from the camera. “Not professional to laugh at yourself.”

Reid sat up, wiping his eyes. “Aw, come on. It’s funny. Plus, it’s not an easy gig.”

“You’d think after spending that much time on stage he could rein it in a little…” Richie lifted a broad shoulder, face flat. “I mean,  _ I _ don’t laugh at my own jokes. That’s just tacky.”

“Well, that’s not fair.” Tilting his head, Reid blinked. “You’re working with prepared material.”

Richie pointed accusingly at the television. “So is he!”

“Ugh... _ Richie… _ ”

So when Reid asked Richie to accompany him to lunch with Bill (he’s so busy, I’m excited we finally get to see each other,  _ blah, blah, blah _ ) half of him wanted to straight up decline, but the other half bore a morbid curiosity and won out the war inside of him.

Hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, Richie followed Reid into the restaurant and they spotted Bill, standing and waving from a table in the corner.

“Hey buddy!” Scooping Reid into a hug that lasted long enough Richie felt compelled to clear his throat, though neither heeded him, Bill separated and patted Reid on the shoulder. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good, how are you?” Reid beamed at him as though Bill’s stupid uneven eyes held the secrets to the fucking universe. “Oh, this is my boyfriend, Richie.”

_ I see you remembered I exist.  _ Bill held out a hand and Richie shook it perhaps a little too hard. “Hey man, nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Smile tight, they sat down and as they chose their food, Richie studied Bill over the top of his menu.  _ I guess he’s not bad looking. Nothing to go gaga over, though. And that haircut is fucking dumb. Everyone can see your hairline is receding, man. Grow that shit out. _

__ As they ate their sushi, Richie noticed Bill constantly tossing out bits and voices, obviously nervous. Softening, Richie tittered a little when Bill trotted out a Canadian accent, quite good, detailing an encounter with someone he met in Toronto. And by the end of the meal he and Bill were swapping stories of horrorshow performances while Reid looked on in amusement.

“You get heckled much? I don’t imagine so. Your work is so great.” Bill smiled, taking a sip of his water.

Richie’s prominent eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, maybe, but…” Pulling a face, he shook his head. “Still happens. One time, in Dallas, had a dude throw a tomato.”

“ _ What?”  _ Giggling, Bill held up his hands, left eye shrinking to a sliver. 

“Swear to god.” Richie grinned. “A legit, actual tomato. Smacked me in the face. Seeds dripping down my glasses and everything.”

Rocking in his chair, Bill slapped his knee and laughed. “How is that possible? Were you in a  _ Three Stooges  _ movie or something?”

“Right?” Richie knit his brow. “It was crazy.”

Finishing, the three of them stood and once again Bill and Reid embraced warmly, Richie clocking that both of their eyes closed as they held one another before Bill shook his hand. “It was good to meet you, Richie.”

“You too, Bill.” Making their goodbyes, Richie and Reid strolled out to the car and once inside, Richie paused with the key in the ignition.

“So...Reid.” Richie started the engine, made a show of looking in the rearview mirror to make himself appear casual. “You and Bill...you guys ever…”

Tilting his head, Reid blinked his green eyes. “Ever what?”

Sliding his gaze over to Reid, Richie held up his hands, making a circle with one, and repeatedly inserting a finger into the hole with the other while he ticked up an eyebrow.

“Oh  _ goodness… _ ” Reid groaned, chuckling. “No, Richie. We’re just friends. And anyway…” Shrugging, Reid watched as Bill walked to his own car. “Bill’s straight.”

Richie burst out laughing. “Yeah. Right.”

“What?” Turning to him as Richie peeled out of the parking lot, Reid narrowed his eyes.

“I don't know who he thinks he’s fooling…” Giggling, Richie held his tongue to his teeth. “But dude is  _ not _ straight. Radiates Desperate For Dick Energy.” Reid playfully smacked his firm chest and shook his head. “And…” Richie peeked at him out of the corner of his sapphire eyes. “He wants you. Bad.”

“Oh he does  _ not _ , Richie!” Scoffing, Reid shifted in his seat. But as he rolled to a stop at an intersection, Richie saw a thoughtful expression on Reid’s face, a pink hue creeping up his neck.

***

The morning before Richie’s show at Radio City, Reid’s phone buzzed and he narrowed his eyes at the screen. “Oh hey, I got a text from Bill!” Reid smiled, approaching Richie. “He said he’s in town and wants to know if he can come tonight.”

“Oh.” Nodding, Richie stuck out his lower lip. “Sure. I don’t see why not. I bet we can get him a seat. Just tell him to text when he gets there and you can run out and meet him.”

Shaking out his hands, Richie did a couple of little jumps and circled the dressing room for what had to be the hundredth time when Reid returned, Bill in tow. “Hey buddy.”

“Hey.” Richie gave a curt nod, swallowing as his eyes darted.

Hands in his pockets, Bill smiled warmly. “Nervous?”

Huffing, Richie flicked his wrists again. “Just a bit.” Bill knowingly bobbed his head and Reid gave Richie’s arm a squeeze. 

Door opening, a stage hand popped her head in. “Mr. Tozier? It’s time.”

“Thanks.” Richie flashed a forced smile. 

“You’re going to be great, Richie.” Taking his hand, Reid interlaced their fingers.

Richie grinned. “Thanks.” Capturing his mouth for a prolonged good luck kiss, when Richie rose, he thought he saw a glimmer of something shadow Bill’s face for a moment, but figured it might be a trick of his anxiety as he followed the petite brunette to the stage.

Thankfully slaughtering the crowd, once Richie finished his set Reid draped his arms around his vast shoulders, kissing his stubbly cheek. “You were wonderful, Richie. Great job!”

“Aw, thanks.” Richie gave his ass a gentle pat, noticed Bill’s eyes followed his hand.

“Yeah man, really hilarious.” Bill smiled, bobbing his head. “I was crying laughing. We both were.” He looked to Reid, who nodded exuberantly.

Richie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I don’t know how this one still finds any of the shit I say funny.” Scrunching his lengthy fingers through Reid’s sandy hair, Richie giggled. “You’ve heard it literally hundreds of fucking times. How are you still laughing?”

“Hey, good material is good material.” Reid gave his little belly an endearing rub and for a moment they were caught up in one another’s eyes before Bill awkwardly shifted in front of them.

“So...did you guys want to hang out?” Lifting a vast shoulder, Bill’s tone was almost shy. “I’m kind of peopled out or whatever, but if you want to come back to my hotel, just chill for a while maybe?”

Glancing up at Richie, Reid raised a hopeful eyebrow. “Yeah, sure.” Richie nodded. “That sounds good. I just have a couple of things to tie up and then we’ll meet you there.”

***

When Bill let them in, Richie was surprised. It wasn’t some big ass, tricked out suite. It was a regular hotel room. In fact, as a single, it was smaller than the room he and Reid were sharing. 

“You guys want something to drink? Feel free to grab something from the minibar if you want.” Cracking open a bottle of water, Bill sat down on the bed.

Richie went to the little fridge and perused.  _ He has two Emmys. He can afford it if I have a ten dollar bourbon.  _ Snatching two for himself and a vodka for Reid, along with a Sprite, knowing Reid never liked his alcohol straight like he did, Richie emerged with the tiny bottles and flopped down with Reid on the couch across from Bill, tossing back the first drink and dropping the empty bottle on the side table.

Bill observed Richie curiously. The man positively sprawled himself, knees wide and arm hanging over Reid, like an ooze without an ounce of self consciousness. In their short interactions Bill found he liked Richie. For the most part. A bit crass, maybe. But a solid guy overall. Mostly he was surprised this was the type of man Reid ended up dating.

After a friendship spanning the better part of a decade, Bill thought he knew Reid relatively well. Reid was neurotic. Fastidious, even. And so the stories he told of Richie’s chronic time management issues, of how he couldn’t be bothered to clean up around the apartment, of his endlessly lackadaisical nature, made Bill wonder how he stood his presence.

But then Bill saw the way they looked at one another. Saw the expression on Reid’s face after Richie kissed him. Saw his green eyes following Richie wherever he went. And Bill understood that none of Richie’s annoying idiosyncrasies mattered. Reid was in love. And an acrid discomfort coated Bill’s stomach.

For years, Bill allowed Reid to consume his thoughts. Before his transition, Bill spent ages trying to summon the courage to tell him of his feelings. Initially when Reid came out to Bill, he was relieved. He thought maybe he would be able to get over him. 

But then, after not seeing one another for a few months, Bill ran into Reid presenting as masculine for the first time. The short hair, the flannel across his flattened chest, body still sporting a gentle curve, and more than anything the confidence. Reid finally appearing comfortable in his own skin made him sexy in a way that Bill found not only irresistible, but infuriating. Particularly since about two minutes after they sat down, Reid began spouting off about his new, apparently  _ fascinating _ boyfriend, comedian Richie Tozier.

Bill missed his chance. He blew it. And now, Reid sat across from him in his hotel room, tucked under the arm of another man, beaming into his goofy face, and Bill supposed he once again would resolve to let him go.

Killing off the second bourbon while Reid sipped his vodka and chased generously with the soda, Richie considered rising for a third, but, not having eaten much before the show, had a slight buzz and figured that was enough for now. Richie was also horny. He always got worked up after a set. Well, as long as he didn’t bomb. And thankfully that didn’t happen often anymore. Whether it was the adrenaline or residual anxiety Richie didn’t know, but he was grateful that as a freelance writer Reid could come along with him on tour. With previous boyfriends, it was more than a bit of a struggle to maintain his monogamous status after a killer show if a handsome stranger approached.

“So…” Richie drawled, shifting a bit lower on the cushion. “How come you two never fucked?”

Reid practically choked. Bill’s eyes bugged out, pulling his head back with a disbelieving shake. “ _ Richie! _ ” Leaning in with a harsh whisper, Reid smacked his arm.

“What?” Holding his hands up defensively, Richie shrugged. “I’m just curious.” Trying to hide his smirk, and failing, Richie turned his attention to Bill. “You think Reid is sexy, right?”

“Oh, I, uh…” Stammering, Bill pushed his palms into the bedspread and shifted, looking away. “That’s...I...”

“Come on…” Richie tilted his head, holding out his hand. “You can say it. It’s fine.” Under his arm, Reid glanced nervously from Richie to Bill and back again.

“Reid, you’re...you’re very handsome.” Bill finally managed with an amiable smile, nodding.

“Aw thanks, Bill.” Grinning, Reid tilted his head. “That’s nice.”

Rolling his eyes, Richie sighed, head falling back for a moment before he zeroed in on Bill with his dark blue eyes. “I didn’t ask if you thought he was  _ handsome,  _ you dork. I asked if you thought he was sexy.”

Bill stared back at him and for a moment Richie thought a fire flared up behind his eyes, maybe even a curling of his lip.  _ Maybe not such a nice guy after all, huh?  _ “I don’t really think it’s okay to objectify Reid that way.”

“Hmm.” Nodding slowly, Richie stuck out his lower lip and looked down at Reid. “Do you mind? Or do you want to know?”

Mouth working open and closed in silence for a moment, Reid’s gaze darted back and forth from Richie to Bill. If he was honest with himself, Reid wanted to know desperately. Reid nursed a crush on Bill since they met, but Bill was more than a touch intimidating. Funny, brilliant, beautiful, and kind to a fault, his friendship was valuable to Reid in ways he couldn’t express, so he never risked divulging his desires. Plus, he knew Bill wouldn’t be interested in him physically, anyway. 

But as Richie’s expectant eyebrow peered down at him, Reid swallowed his fears.”Yeah...I, um...if...if Bill wants to talk about it...I...I want to know…”

“Thought so.” Richie winked, and tipping up his chin, held out a palm. “Bill?”

Fingers twiddling on his thigh, Bill studied the carpet. Cleared his throat. “Um...yeah...yeah, I...I do…” Folding his lower lip under, Bill bit down, wishing he could walk out of his own hotel room as a warm wave of some uncomfortable emotion he couldn’t even identify crashed into him.

“Reid does too.” Richie quickly replied. “Think you’re sexy, I mean.”

“ _ Richie!” _ Hitting his arm gently, Reid looked at Bill in horror. “Oh my goodness, Bill, I’m so sorry, I...I…” Covering his face, Reid shook his head. “I’m dating a man with no filter and no sense of decency. I don’t know what to say.”

Richie laughed and out of his intense discomfort, Bill’s giggles joined in. “I mean, you’re not wrong. I’m fucking indecent.” Richie snagged Reid’s viridescent gaze, cupped his soft cheek. “ _ Filthy _ , even.” Sinking his voice low, Richie dipped down and linked their lips, opening Reid’s mouth with gentle pressure, then sending forth his tongue like a determined soldier, engaging Reid’s in battle as he wound his fingers into his hair as hummed against him.

Parting, Richie kept his voice deep, soft, and rubbed Reid’s cheekbone with a large thumb. “Why don’t you go over there…” Gesturing to Bill with his head, a smirk blossomed over Richie’s wide mouth. “And show Bill how sexy you are?”

Eyes wide with alarm, Reid covered Richie’s fingers with his own. “You…you want me to  _ what?” _

__ “I want you to…” Richie swooped in, lips brushing Reid’s neck. “Go over to Bill. And stop all this dancing around. You two wanna fuck. It’s obvious. And I…” Eyes sliding over to Bill, who sat frozen on the bed, a mask of fear, Richie smiled. “Want to watch. But…” Sitting back, he ran his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth and tossed up a careless palm. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Bill and Reid locked eyes. Bill could hear the blood whooshing past his ears as Reid’s hand twitched, then, swallowing, he stood. Watching the floor he shuffled towards Bill, fingers flexing at his hips before cautiously sitting a foot or so away from him on the mattress. “Hey…”

“Hey.” Bill’s voice was the ghost of a whisper as he nodded at Reid, who scooched closer.

“I…” Face leaning in, Reid spoke softly. Maybe Richie couldn’t hear. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted him to or not. “I...I want you, Bill…”

Bending forward, Bill could feel Richie’s eyes on them, but that became background noise as the scent of Reid, notes of sweet pea and citrus, enveloped him and he neared his warmth. “Me too…”

Lips meeting, Bill and Reid’s tongues spoke a thousand unsaid words as they twirled into each other’s mouths, Reid caressing Bill’s scratchy cheek as his sizable hand went to Reid’s supple waist. Sinking in to one another, Reid tossed his leg over Bill’s lap, fingers winding into his short chestnut locks as Bill kneaded his hips.

Reid began rolling on top of him and Bill let out a soft sigh, ages of pent up relief burbling from his lungs as his cock thickened beneath his jeans and Reid ground down on him. Licking into one another’s mouths, lips hungry and hands roaming, it wasn’t until Richie chuckled that Bill and Reid realized they’d momentarily forgotten they weren’t alone.

“I fucking knew it.” Palming the stiff line of his erection over his pants, Richie smirked mischievously, dark eyebrows wiggling. “You two were so hot for each other. Don’t know why you idiots never did anything about it before.”

Bill giggled, shaking his head and Reid laughed above him as Richie rose from the couch. Peeling off his blazer, he approached the bed, eyeing Bill. Richie firmly grasped the back of Reid’s neck, giving Bill a challenging look before claiming Reid’s mouth.

He kissed Reid passionately, hard, chin chafing his and moaning into his mouth as he took Reid’s hand and placed it over his cock. Reid had to admit, he loved when Richie took charge like this and he found himself hurriedly fumbling with his zipper as Richie’s tongue swarmed over his own, fingers sneaking into his boxers as he rocked on top of Bill.

Bill was shocked. This wasn’t a situation he imagined he’d find himself in when he woke up that morning, or any morning, for that matter. But he was achingly hard and his hips seemed to thrust into Reid of their own volition as he leaned in to swipe his lips over the sensitive skin of his neck.

Richie broke from Reid’s mouth as he started pumping his cock. “You wanna suck me? Hmm?”

“Yeah.” Reid nodded, lips parted with desire. 

Looking to Bill, Richie raised an eyebrow. “And you want Bill to fuck you? That sound good?”

“Yes.” Swallowing, Reid could tell he was already incredibly wet below his clothes as he glanced at Bill for confirmation. “Please.”

“Okay then.” Grabbing the hemline of his shirt, Richie hoisted it overhead. “Let’s get naked.”

Agog at how shameless this man truly appeared to be, Bill watched as Richie left his clothes on the floor, kicking them aside, cock heavy below his navel as he jumped behind the two of them on the bed, nude and smirking before Reid even got his second button undone.

“Alright…” Bill nodded hesitantly. Reid left his lap and began to disrobe. Bill followed suit, sheepishly casting his clothes aside and holding his hands in front of himself. He tried not to stare at Reid’s exposed body, but it was difficult as he strolled to the bed and lowered himself to Richie.

“Mmm…” Ticking up his glasses, Richie grasped the back of Reid’s neck as he approached. “Fuck yeah.” Then he peered up at Bill. “You know, if you ask nicely, I bet Reid here will let you cram that big dick of yours in his ass.”

Reid couldn’t help but laugh and Bill tittered, covering his brow and shaking his head. “Richie, wow, you’re...you’re so extremely subtle…”

“Thank you.” Richie beamed, stroking his cock while he waited for the bumbling fools to get their shit together. 

Shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, Bill stared at Reid’s bent form, mouth filling with saliva. “Is that...is that something you want, Reid?”

“Yeah…” Reid craned his neck back at Bill. “If you have lube. Definitely.”

“Oh, right.” Nodding, Bill went to his briefcase and rummaged around. “Here we go.”

Richie pointed to his discarded clothes. “There’s a condom in my jacket there. Breast pocket.”

Bill scooped it up, retrieving it and returning to the bed. Rolling the condom over himself, Bill squeezed out the sticky liquid and lubed up his cock as Reid took Richie into his mouth, Richie releasing a deep groan.

“Are...I’m going to put some of this on you now, if that’s okay…” Bill timidly touched Reid’s hip and he popped off of Richie, turning around. “Yes, please.” Smearing over his hole, Bill positioned the head of his cock and cleared his throat. “Are...are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Reid nodded. “Fuck me, Bill.” Inching forward slowly, Reid gasped and arched his back.

“Oh...oh  _ fuck… _ ” Eyes falling closed, Bill’s sharp jaw hung open and he emitted a helpless low whimper.

Richie chuckled. “Fucking tight, isn’t he?” Bill’s oceanic eyes whipped open to see Richie, self satisfied expression as Bill sheathed himself inside. “Mmm...now…” Twisting his fingers in Reids hair, Richie drew him back down. “Suck me, you slut.”

Warm circle of his lips descending, Reid hollowed his cheeks over Richie’s massive cock as Bill began tentatively swirling inside of him, a sizable hand snaking around his hip to fiddle Reid’s clit in time with his movements. Reid moaned around Richie’s sensitive flesh, fondling his balls, and Richie writhed beneath him on the mattress, curly head tossed back and breathing hard.

“Mmm… fuck yeah. I love your mouth…” Breath hitching, Richie rutted into Reid gently then glanced up at Bill. “Hey…” Catching his attention, Richie licked his lips defiantly. “You wanna see me fuck his face? Huh?”

Hips stilling, Bill blinked. “Oh, uh...I...Reid?” 

Reid lifted his head. “Oh don’t worry, this slut fucking  _ loves _ it.” Richie giggled, patting Reid’s cheek adoringly. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Reid nodded enthusiastically. “Do it.”

Huge hands snatching his scalp, Richie jammed him down onto his cock and immediately began ravaging Reid’s throat. “Oh fuck yeah, just like that…” Planting his heels in the mattress, Bill observed wide-eyed as Richie recklessly slammed into Reid’s face, moaning with abandon as he slurped over his cock. As much as the sight threw him initially, Bill began driving into Reid with a renewed vigor, fingers racing over his drenched clit.

Looking up, Richie spotted that fire behind Bill’s stormy blue eyes, no longer a flickering ember, but a raging inferno as he stared at Richie’s hammering cock, following the drool dangling from Reid’s lips as though he were being mesmerized by a pocketwatch into a trance.

“Mmm….yeah, Bill. Fuck him harder.” Richie encouraged, voice practically a growl. “Fucking  _ pound _ that ass.”

Assenting, Bill pummeled mercilessly into Reid, whose muffled screams rose as he violently clenched around Bill’s cock, trying to maintain his focus on sucking Richie and failing as he quaked uncontrollably. 

“Mmm...fuck yeah, cum on that cock, you slut.” Richie chuckled, carding his fingers through Reid’s hair as he sought the warm recesses of his throat. “I know you fucking love it.”

Letting Richie drop from his mouth, Reid threw his head back. “ _ Yes! Fuck! I love it! Fuck me, Bill! Don’t stop!” _

Richie yanked him back down, burying himself impossibly deeper until Reid hoovered him again, powerful arms cradling his head to his crotch. “ _ Oh fuck! Yes! Suck me, Reid! Fuck!”  _

Frantically humping his face, Richie’s movements grew sloppy and his moans pitched high as his balls drew close to his body, Bill’s strokes forcing Reid onto him rapidly. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! I’m gonna cum in your fucking throat! Yes! Fuck! FUCK! _ ” Richie curled forward, holding Reid’s head down in breathless silence for a moment before, with a mighty groan, he sprang back, limbs swimming over the mattress as his hips jerked forward, hot cum painting the back of Reid’s tongue as Richie shuddered.

“ _ Oh fuck...fuck yes...so damn good _ …” Releasing him, Richie ran a hand down his dewy face as Reid let his cock fall from his lips, swallowing greedily.

“ _ Oh Bill! Fuck! Yes! _ ” Cinching around him again, Reid collapsed forward, cheek on Richie’s hip as he shook before Bill’s strong arm hooked around him, holding him to his chest and bringing his ear to his lips as he continued to swirl patiently inside of him.

“Reid, I…” Whispering softly, Bill caressed his sweating skin. “I want to see your face. Can we switch around?”

“Yeah.” Reid nodded and Bill removed himself for a moment. Tapping Richie’s thick thigh, Reid got him to reluctantly shift to the side of the bed and laid down, spreading his legs. 

Once again Bill entered him, his broad frame settling on top as he took Reid’s face in both of his large hands, knitting their mouths together. Bill rocketed forward, fighting to keep kissing Reid, but his ecstatical whimpers kept interrupting.

“ _ Fuck! Fuck, Reid you feel so good… _ ” Bill gasped, forehead to Reid’s as his body became uncoordinated and Reid clung to his love handles, drawing him in. 

“ _ You too, Bill. Yes! Fuck!” _

Reid tensing around him again, Bill tucked into his neck on the side opposite Richie. Pink lips at Reid’s ear, he tried to keep his words a secret, maybe even from himself. “I’ve wanted you for so long…”

Limbs encasing Bill, Reid brushed a kiss to the corner of his crisp jaw. “Me too…”

Reid quivering beneath him and the increase in pressure proved overwhelming. Eyes squinched and mouth agape, Bill flexed. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Reid! Reid!”  _ Pelvis leaping, Bill emitted a high, tumbling whine, left eye twitching and shivering before he deflated atop him, the two of them gulping for air.

Rolling onto his side, Richie adjusted his glasses, shit eating grin on his face as Reid and Bill composed themselves and gradually unwound.

“Bet that was nice.” Scratching his rough cheek, Richie chuckled. “Ten years of backed up cum. Must've felt good.”

Bill giggled, letting his head fall on Reid’s chest. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. It really did.”

“So…” Richie held out a hand, staring up at the ceiling. 

Sitting up, Bill was removing the condom and Reid blinked at him in confusion. “So what?”

“Waiting for a ‘thank you’…”

Reid scoffed, smacking his chest playfully. “You dork.”

Chuckling, Bill shook his head, then witnessed the look of teasing adoration passing between Reid and Richie and smiled. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
